Portable exercise devices are popular due to their reduced cost, versatility for working various muscle groups, ease of transport, and storage as compared to stationary exercise equipment.
Portable exercise devices allow users who cannot afford expensive weight-lifting and resistance equipment or do not have the space to store it to develop personalized exercise routines.
There are a number of devices known in the art which use elastic or stretchable bands, springs, spring tension, mechanical tension or means to create resistance. However, these devices are limited in their design and construction as to the amount of resistance they may provide and the specific muscle groups that they target.
It is desirable to have an apparatus which allows a user to develop a wide range of muscle groups using varying levels of resistance to develop a personalized exercise routine.